Project Summary The proposed Conte Center ?Stress Mechanisms Increasing Risk of Mood-Disorders? will involve the coordination by an Administrative Core of five research projects and one research core. This Administrative Core will have six principal responsibilities: 1) facilitate effective communication between the project teams, 2) coordinate communication between the research teams and the external advisors, 3) maintain a public website that presents the research progress in broadly accessible terms, 4) coordinate professional development for pre-doctoral graduate students and postdoctoral fellows working in the research teams, 5) coordinate local outreach efforts communicating advances in mental health research to local high school and middle school students, and 6) provide efficient resource sharing to interested members of the scientific community.